


falling

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, D/s undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, literally ZERO plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever since Carter came to the team and met Nolan, he’s had the hearts for him. His light blue eyes, his beautiful smile, his rosy cheeks, everything.
Relationships: Carter Hart/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed as hell good lord
> 
> all mistakes are mine

Ever since Carter came to the team and met Nolan, he’s had the hearts for him. His light blue eyes, his beautiful smile, his rosy cheeks,  _ everything _ .

“Nolan Patrick,” Nolan said standing in front of him while introducing himself, holding out his hand and meeting Carter’s eyes with his.

Carter hesitated for a second after looking at him. “Carter Hart,” He answered back, shaking Nolan’s hand. His hands were now extremely sweaty, and that probably made Nolan feel extremely weird. Great start Carter, great start.

...

Ever since then, he’s been weird around Nolan. He’s falling hard, and it’s starting to get pretty obvious. He stutters whenever he talks to Nolan, his hands get sweaty around him, and worst of all, he  _ stares _ . He can’t help himself. He tries to resist, but he just  _ can’t _ .

So that’s where he finds himself after a win against the wild, watching Nolan come from the showers with a towel low around his waist. Jesus christ just kill him already. 

He watches as he talks to TK about something and then heads to his stall and drops the towel.  _ God _ .

He must have been staring too long because that’s when he realizes Nolan is looking right at him, eyes squinted and all. Embarrassed and as red as a tomato, Carter instantly shakes his head and looks away acting like he was just zoning out. But Nolan doesn’t buy it since he is still giving Carter a death stare. Carter is an idiot. Such an idiot that because of him, Nolan gets up and gets changed somewhere else.

What the actual fuck. 

He sees Travis give him a questionable look, but he just shrugs. 

Hopefully, Travis didn’t see him. If he did, that would be even worse.

Carter just got dressed as quickly as he could and left. He wanted to avoid Nolan at all costs.

...

Carter gets to his house and instantly changes into a t-shirt and sweatpants. After he's changed, he begins to think more about what happened after the game. He’s never seen Nolan look at him as intense and pissed off as he did at Carter, and that makes him feel like absolute dog shit.

But Nolan will probably just ignore it and act like nothing happened the next day right? Because that’s what bros do.

..Right?

...

It’s now somewhere near midnight and he can’t stop thinking about what happened. He’s laying in bed, wide awake picturing the way Nolan looked earlier. His big hands, his abs, and most importantly, his dick.

Carter is starting to get hard in his sweats.

He reaches a hand under the elastic of his boxers and reaches down there. He begins to stroke slowly, and the most embarrassing moan comes out.

Fuck.

He strokes faster, beginning to think about some alternate universe where Nolan comes over and fucks him. He  _ wishes _ .

And just as he’s about to cum he hears his doorbell ring and a knock on his door. Pissed off, he tucks his hard ass dick back in his sweats, puts an oversized hoodie on to hopefully cover it, and heads downstairs to see who the fuck is at his house at midnight.

“Who is it?” Carter yells out on his way to the door. There’s no answer.

He peeks through the peephole on his door to see who it is, and it’s Nolan. Holy fuck.

His sweaty hand twists the door handle and opens the door to see Nolan in a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, his hair all over the place.

“Oh uh, hi Nolan,” Carter said, starting to feel the blood run south to his ridiculously hard dick.

Nolan just looks at him.

“Do you want to come in?” Carter asks, confused.

Nolan just pushed past him and walks inside.

Once he’s inside, Carter begins to ask questions because why the fuck is he over so damn late.

“So um, is everything alright? It’s late.” Carter asks, running his hand through his hair.

Nolan is quiet for a moment and speaks.

“Would you like to tell me why you were staring at my dick after the game?” Nolan asks as serious as serious can be.

Carter stutters.

“I-I uh don’t know why and I’m sorry,” Carter says in a rush, trying to get the image of Nolan’s dick out of his head.

“Sure you were. I’ve seen you do it multiple times Carter.” Nolan bites out, now standing up and walking towards Carter. Nolan has the scariest look on his face, making Carter get a little frightened.

“Nolan I- fine,” Carter says, taking a deep, shaky breath.

“I like you, Nolan. Like, seriously. Ever since I came to the team and saw you I had and still have this massive crush on you. I just can’t help myself and I’m sorry.” Carter says.

“You can hate me all you want. You don’t have to be friends with me or even talk to me if that’s what will make you happy. I’m really sorry.” Carter finishes, holding his hands in front of his face to cover how red and embarrassed he is.

He then feels a large hand on his shoulder, and another attempting to move his hands away from his face.

He sees a sorry-looking Nolan looking at him, looking like he’s about to say something.

“Carter, I like you too. It may have not looked like it earlier, but I like you so much too. Fuck Carter, you’re perfect.” Nolan says, looking in Carter’s eyes the whole time.

And  _ what _ .

Carter is  _ frozen _ . He wasn’t prepared for any of this, especially finding out that Nolan, his crush for the past year, likes him too.

“Do you really like m-“

Nolan’s lips were instantly crushed on his, kissing him so soft, delicate, and gentle. Carter closed his eyes and held onto Nolan’s back, cherishing every single second of this.

He then pulled away and looked at the taller man in front of him, instantly regretting it. He leaned forward for more but Nolan stopped him, putting his gigantic hands around his arms.

“Someone’s excited.” Nolan teased, then ran one of his thumbs on Carter’s lips. Carter opened up for him and let Nolan slip his finger inside. Nolan hummed and moved it around a little.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Nolan praised, and Carter was so close to cuming it was insane. He felt his legs begin to give out.

He just whined instead, hoping Nolan would get the hint.

And he did.

Nolan took his hand out of Carter’s mouth and off his shoulder to lift the oversized hoodie covering his dick, revealing an embarrassing erection visible in his sweats.

“Wow, you are excited about this huh.” Nolan teased again before pulling Carter into another soft kiss.

He swears he’s going to die if he doesn’t cum in the next five seconds.

Nolan then steers them both towards the couch and pushes Carter onto it, landing on his lap and straddling him.

"Nolan- I need to- please-" Carter whines, unable to get out a full sentence at this point.

"You need to what baby?" Nolan teases and palms Carter through his sweats, instantly sending him over the edge with a powerful cry.

Panting, Carter looks up into Nolan's eyes and pulls him into a hungry kiss. He flips them over, leaving a sticky Carter on top of Nolan, who's beginning to get hard in his pajama pants.

Nolan pulls away.

"Fuck Carter. Get your mouth on my dick  _ please! _ " Nolan moans out.

Carter sinks onto his knees and obeys, taking Nolan's hard dick into his possession. Without bullshitting, Carter began to suck Nolan off, listening to his beautiful moans while doing so.

About two minutes later Nolan came with a shout, getting it all over Carter's face. It may be disgusting, but Carter enjoyed it, maybe too much.

He was then pulled up onto Nolan's lap and watched as Nolan wiped his face with his cum-covered finger and held it towards Carter's mouth. Carter opened for him and surprisingly enjoyed it.

"You will never know how long I wanted to do that," Nolan said, pulling Carter to his chest.

"Same," Carter said, sounding exhausted.

"Don't you want to change out of your boxers? They're extremely sticky." Nolan said, now holding Carter upwards.

"Nolan I don't give a shit. I just want to sleep on you." Carter said, and laid back down on Nolan's chest, falling asleep shortly after.

Today may have been the weirdest day, but it sure as hell was a good one.


End file.
